A Brand New Me
by WeaponMisstressxByakuganMaster
Summary: Lately Crys is feeling replaced. Soul is new and she is also Gold's girlfriend. Upset at the way things are she leaves and comes back different and brings new friends. How does Gold feel after meeting her again after an year?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
Takes place around a year after the HGSS arc. :)

* * *

It's been almost 1 year ago since the fight with the team rocket, Arcerus and everything. In one year things were supposed to be normal,

their lives was suppose to go back to its daily rutine. So what happened?

The 3 Johto dex holders celebrated with the other dex holders for stopping team Rocket. Not only that, but a new face showed up. The

girls name was soul.. and she was just a beginner trainer. She looked up to the 3 Johto dex holders, and they befriended her. Well Gold

just flirted and the girl flirted back much to Crystals dismay. Silver was annoyed that there was a girl who had a similar flirt personality as

Gold. Soul started to show up more around the Johto dex holders and surprisingly they found out shes from Gold's hometown. The girl also  
was given a chikorita as a starter pokemon while crys too was given one when she began filling up the pokedex. Soon seeing soul became  
an everyday thing, she was always around. Crystal was friendly to the girl but the girl talked mostly to Gold and Silver. At first Silver

reluctantly didn't want to accept the girl into the group, but somehow he managed to accept her. Gold and her hit It off becoming best

of friends eventually they began to date. Crystal liked Gold and was saddened to see him date Soul. Crys sometimes worked around the

lab but still hanged out once and a while but the times she hanged out with them decreased. It became different …. things began to

change for Crys. It felt that her two friends began replacing her for Soul. The girl was a total opposite of her, but they both had similar

appearance. However Crys was serious at most times, when she wasn't doing any work. Soul was always very carefree. Crystal was more  
mature and Soul wasn't. Practically Soul was everything Crystal was not and Soul was Gold's girlfriend.

When she was working at the lab , Crystal sometimes could not concentrate because she was becoming depressed of this changes that

were occurring. Sometimes Emerald would stop by to visit her in Johto and notice her depressed behavior and stayed with her for days to  
keep her company when she was alone. When Green came to drop off work for her sent by his grandfather, he also began to notice her

behavior but didn't question. It was until there was a reunion between the dex holders that The reason Crystal was depressed was

answered for Emerald and Green. At the reunion in Kanto , Soul also accompanied the Johto trio. Blue noticed the new face and

immediately inquired about her. Gold introduced her to everyone and the girl just began to talk to everyone. Blue liked the girl so did

Yellow almost everyone accepted her to the group except Emerald , and Green just didn't care. Although he now knew the reason why his  
grandfathers assistant was down. It seemed that the girl was just to carefree and accepted by everyone and the girl was Gold's

girlfriend. He felt sympathetic towards Crystal but didn't show it. He could imagine what was Crystal feeling right there, It seemed people

were forgetting her . While chatting with the group, Soul mentioned how she wanted to be a dex holder too. Gold jokingly told her she

could ask Crys to lend hers since the girl already collected pokemon from the Kanto region to the Sinnoh regions. Most agreed tough

because Yellow did get Red's old pokedex so why not lend one to Soul. Platina noticed her Senior's mood upon hearing that and just

looked at Soul not liking her after that.

When the group of four returned to Johto Soul asked Crystal if she could lend her the pokedex while she travels around Johto.

Gold just smiled at Souls request and said " Yeah Crys, could you? Souls been wanting to start a journey for a while and me and Silver

here can be her guide around Johto?" Silver grunted but nodded . Crys just felt something break in her. _So… It true then. I'm being_

replaced after all… Crystal just forced a smile and said " Sure no problem , (she grabbed her pokedex) Soul I wish you luck to your

journey , I gotta go , I remembered I need to get back at the lab. Bye!" The girl left the 3 people standing there confused at her abrupt

behavior. _Crys….. _though Gold. He noticed the behavior she had after he made that request back at Kanto for her to lend Soul her

Pokedex. _It's probably nothing .. I'll go see her tomorrow … _Gold shrugged and the three left for home .

Next day Crystal was not anywhere in the lab or anywhere near Kanto or Johto. She just disappeared. Gold was in shock, usually every

time the girl leaves for somewhere she always tells him and Silver. She never left without saying anything, Gold went to Kanto and to

Oaks lab he demanded to know where the girl is. " Oldman you better tell me where Crys is! She isn't in Johto! Is she in Hoenn again?"

Gold said staring at the Prof. waiting for him to reply. Green was with at that time and glared at the teen for being so rude to his

grandfather. Prof. Oak was about to answer when Green interrupted. " Why should you care about where is she? Having you and Silver

been rather neglectful of her lately.. always hanging out with Soul and mostly leaving Crys alone? Have you even realized how she's been

feeling?" Gold became angry and yelled at Green. " what are you saying were always-!" He froze _Wait he's right whenever we hangout its_

always about Soul, the hell sometimes Crystal does not hang with us anymore ! The teen realized his senior was right and just looked

down. "…but where is she now?" Green just looked at his grandfather then looked at Gold and answered to the teen " She is somewhere

far away .. she does not want you or Silver to even know where she went. Gold just left Oaks lab without another word. He was going

back to going home to Johto feeling like a bastard. The teen thought to himself _Well so much for bestfriends…. we treated her as a_

replacement, when was the last time it was just the 3 of us…never… but the teen's face became determined he thought _We'll wait Crys_

…..until you come back.. we'll show you that we care and that you mean more to us , I'm sorry for not realizing that you've felt lonely

this whole time.. It was when Gold finally realized_ I like Crystal and I've been a bastard to her, I don't want to date Soul but Crys…When_

she comes back I'll let her know about these feelings . Until she returns..  
  
Somewhere far away landing on a brand new place, Crystal swore to herself.. _When I come back things are going to be different. I'll_

become a brand new person.  
**So thats was the first chapter of this story! Hope you all enjoyed!  
Hint for next chapter! :Few Characters from the Isshu region are going to be introduced! XD**


End file.
